Holidays at the Hotchners
by sophk
Summary: This is a short happy holiday themed story. Nothing serious just filled with love for family. It focuses on Aaron, Sarah and their family. If you want more Hotch and Sarah, the story Meant to Be: Hotch Finds Love will give you background on this relationship. Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear opinions. Happy Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before! What if Christmas,_**

**_he thought, doesn't come from a store. What if Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"_**

**_― _****_Dr. Seuss_****_, _****_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!_**

* * *

><p>On her flight home, Sarah finalizes all of her reports on the last few days. The Department of Justice had asked her to interview children that were involved in a kidnapping case. The kidnapping took place on the Arapaho Reservation in Oklahoma, the DOJ convinced the Tribal Council to let her speak with the children under the supervision of the Shaman. It was a long couple of days, but also very fascinating.<p>

The announcement was made that they would be landing within fifteen minutes. She looked at the time, it was a little after ten. Her thoughts go to Aaron and the kids. She had missed them so much and was very glad that she would soon be home.

As she pulls into the garage, she notices how chilly it is for the end of September. She quietly opens the door and walks into the house. She hears the television on in the family room. She sets her bags down and peeks into the room. Sarah sees Aaron lying on the sofa with sixteen-month old Lilly on this chest, both are sound asleep. As she walks in Aaron opens his eyes, "Shh." She said leaning down and kissing him. She rubs Lilly's back, her blue eyes slowly opens. "Mommy, Mommy." Lilly sits up quickly and reaches for her Mom. "Hi, sweetie. I missed you." Sarah said kissing her. Aaron kisses her, "Welcome home, glad you are back." he said. She kisses him, "I missed you, too. Come on, let's get this child to bed." She said. She carries her in to her crib and puts her down, they both give her kisses, "I love you, baby. Sweet dreams." Sarah said while covering her up and putting Lulu, her favorite bear next to her. Their adorable little girl drifts off to sleep. They walk out of the room.

"God, I missed you." Aaron says grabbing her. "You missed me or are you glad I'm back to take care of the kids? Did you have a problem getting Lilly to sleep tonight?" She questions him. "No, I put her to bed, then she woke up a little after nine calling for you. I put some lotion on her gums and then we fell asleep on the sofa. And to answer your question, a little of both; but mostly, because I love you." He replies with a smile. "I'm going to go take a shower." She tells him and heads to the bedroom. He walks in picks up her bags, and follows her.

Aaron gets in bed, Sarah finishes cleaning up and walks out in a t-shirt. "How was your case?" He asks. "Interesting. The kids were so sweet. I think they will all recover from this experience in time." She says as she sits down on the bed. "That's good. We did fine here. But, don't leave us, again. At least not until Lilly has cut all of her teeth." He teased putting his hand on the back of her neck. "Oh, I may have something to help with that." She opens her bag and pulls out a little box. "The Shaman of the tribe, was this an amazing woman in her seventies. Her wisdom was astounding, anyway I was telling her about Lilly cutting her molars. And she gave me this." Sarah pulls out a little bag of herbs. "You are supposed to steep a little of it in hot water and then when it cools rub it on the gums." She told him. "Is it safe?" Aaron asks a little skeptical. "Yes, it is a mixture of chamomile, pasque flowers and cloves. Nothing poisonous, but I plan on talking to Julie about it and running through the lab for analysis before I try it." Sarah explains. "That's good. I wouldn't want you giving our daughter peyote." He smiled. "What is the rock?" he asks seeing it is the box with the herbs. "It's _ammolite_, an organic gemstone_. _This is where it gets a little strange or magical, I'm not sure which one. The Shaman gave it to me right before I left, according to her it will protect me and my baby during the pregnancy and birth." She said with a smile. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Aaron asks. "Oh no, oh no. I explained to her that I wasn't pregnant and wasn't planning on becoming pregnant, but she just smiled and told me to keep the stone. So, we have to be careful or just give up sex." Sarah laughed. "We will be careful. Now come here." Aaron said grabbing her and pulling her t-shirt off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It's the beginning of November, everyone is gathered at the Hotchner's to celebrate Aaron's birthday. They eat, drink and enjoy the evening. Around midnight everyone had gone home. "Did you enjoy your party? It's a fun group, isn't it?" Sarah asks. Aaron smiles and put his arm around her, "Yeah, thank you. I think everyone enjoyed my party. But, now I want a private party with just to two of us." He stated giving her a kiss. "I think that can be arranged." She teased. "Go to bed. I'm going to check on Lilly. Then I'll be in." She said passionately kissing him.

Sarah walks into the bedroom, Aaron is in bed. "Lilly all right?" He asked. "She's beautiful." She replies. "Just like her Mom." He said with love. She goes into the bathroom, "Damn." She said. "What's wrong, hon?" Aaron asked quickly. "As you know, Julie made me go off the pill for a couple of months, which I did two days ago. And I forgot to pickup my diaphragm at the pharmacy, today. Do we have condoms?" She said hating to ask. "I will check?" he said sounding a little disappointed. She walks back to the bed. He holds one up, "Our last. So, we better make it good." He teased.

She dims the lights and gets into bed. "So, birthday boy, what do you want tonight?" she asks kissing him and gently tickling his lips with her tongue. They kiss very passionately, "I want you." He said running his hands down her body. "Good answer." She said as she moved down and teased him with kisses all over his body. Then she teases him with her tongue, "God, that feels so good. Wait a minute." He said as he sat up. "Now, come here." He ordered. Sarah straddles him, wrapping her legs behind his back. They are sitting face to face; they kiss. He kisses her neck and her breasts, she runs her fingers through his hair while tickling his ears with her tongue. Then, he guides her body on to his extremely aroused penis. "Oh, god." He whispered as her body engulfed his penis. She slowly leans back and lays her head between his legs. She rocks her body in very slow movements, the sensations going through their bodies are amazing. Aaron's hands are on her waist and he stares into her beautiful blue eyes; he smiled and thrusts a little harder and deeper. They climaxed together. "My god." She sighed as he pulled back up against his chest. They kiss a few times, she collapses in his arms. "Not too bad for an old man?" He teased. "Baby, it was wonderful. I love you." She said kissing him. "I love you. And I'm glad you are still practicing yoga." He laughed. Aaron tightly holds her, both realized how lucky they were to have each other and how much they loved each other.

At 6:00 the next morning, Sarah gets up to use the bathroom. As she walks back in she see that Aaron has rolled over to her side of the bed. She goes around to crawl on the other side; then she notices the unopened condom on his nightstand. She slide in bed and hits Aaron on the shoulder, he rolls over, "What's the hell." He says trying to wake up. "Honey, look what I just found." She says holding up the condom. "Oh, I must have forgotten, I'm getting old. And it was my birthday." He said with a sheepish grin. "Tell you what" he said sliding his hand on to her ass, then kissing her. "I promise I will use it this morning." He laughs. "You better." She said kissing him. He opens the package and puts in on. "Happy?" he asks. "Not, yet. But, I'm hoping to be." She teases as they start kissing. "I will make you very happy." He promises as he slides on top of her. And then they are interrupted by Lilly's cries, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Aaron rolls off from her. "And that, my dear, is why we use condoms." Sarah comments as she gets out of bed and puts on her robe. He shakes his head and removes the condom, he laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next month was so busy for the Aaron and Sarah. The BAU had been called out on five cases, for one of them they were gone for six days. And with it being the end of the quarter at the Academy, it was an extremely demanding time for Sarah. Plus she was starting the interviews for the applicants for the Academy. And of course, the holidays are coming up.

Aaron is out of town on a case, Sarah walks in the door. Jack greets her, "Hi Mom, glad your home. I'm hungry." He said. "Well thanks, son, happy to see you, too." She teased. "I didn't mean it like that, Mom. Sorry." He said. "I know, babe. Here take this in the kitchen." She said. "Great, Italian tonight." Jack said with a smile as he looked in the bag. "Yes, go ahead and set the table, please." She told him.

Sarah walks into the family room, Ellen, the nanny, is playing blocks with Lilly. "Hello, Sarah." Ellen says getting up. Lilly see her and runs to her, "Mommy home." She said. Sarah picks her up and kisses her. "Hi, Lilly. Are you and Miss Ellen having fun?" Sarah asks. "It's time for her to leave, say bye, Lilly." Sarah said, Lilly waves bye and smiles. "Bye, Lilly. See you tomorrow. Bye, Sarah." She said. "Thank you, see you tomorrow, Ellen." Sarah closes the door.

They walk into the kitchen, Jack had set the table and had poured milk for him and Lilly. "Thank you, Jack. You are so much help to me." Mom said. The three of them had just sat down to dinner, when Dad walks in the door. He kisses Sarah, then Jack and Lilly. Then he gets his food and enjoys dinner with his family for the first time in four days.

During the next couple of weeks, the chaos began to quiet down. The caseload on the BAU slowed, and the Academy was getting ready for winter break. Finally, Aaron and Sarah could take a break and prepare for Christmas.

They spent the next weekend putting up the Christmas tree and decorating their home, with the help of Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Dave. It was nice to have family time. This will be the first Christmas that Lilly has somewhat of an understanding of the holidays and Jack is adding new things to his Christmas list everyday.

Five days before Christmas, the kids were fast asleep; Aaron and Sarah had finished wrapping gifts for the kids and putting them under the tree. "Do you think we buy them too much?" Sarah asks. "Probably, but they are good kids." Aaron said.

"Here, I have something for you. Open it now." She smiled. "An early Christmas gift?" He asks. "More like a late birthday gift." Sarah laughs. They sit down on the sofa. He opens the wrapped box, and pulled out a roll of paper tied with a ribbon. "What's this?" He unties it and looks at the paper. It was an ultrasound photo. He looks at Sarah, tears in his eyes and kisses her. "Daddy, are you ready for number three?" Sarah says with tears running down her face. "Yes. I love you and I love our kids." He leans in and kisses her. "When did you find out? How far along are we?" he asks. "We are seven weeks. I went to see Julie on Thursday, she did the ultrasound." Sarah told him. "I had my suspicions, I started feeling nausea in the last week and I have been tired." She replies. "How do you feel about it?" He asks. "Shocked, in a way. But, so happy, we have a wonderful family and why not add to it. And we make beautiful children." Sarah said kissing him. "I agree with that. I'm thrilled." Aaron said smiling and hugging Sarah. "I want to keep it between us, for the next five weeks. If we can." She said. "We will. Did you hear the heartbeat?" he asks staring at the ultrasound photo. "Julie did. I didn't want to until you were there next to me. So, she said to call her and come in when we wanted. Will this week work for you?" Sarah asks. "I'm free tomorrow morning." Aaron replied kissing her. "I'll call her first thing." Sarah said smiling.

"I have something for you. Be right back." He said getting up and going to the bedroom. He returns and hands her a box. "This was supposed to be one of your Christmas gifts, but I think you should have it now. Sorry, it's not wrapped. I just picked it up today." He said. "That's all right. Are you sure you want me to open it." She asks. "Yes. You will see why." He said. Sarah opens the box and pulls out a beautiful platinum bracelet. She looks at it and begins to cry. Aaron had taken the ammolite stone given to her by the Shaman and had it set in the bracelet. "I didn't think we were going to get pregnant," he rubs his hand over her abdomen. "but I knew you had an attachment to the stone because it was from the Shaman. So, I thought it would be a special Christmas gift for you." He said. Aaron held her. "God, the Shaman was right. Honey, I love it. Thank you. I love you, so much." She said putting on the bracelet. "I love you, too. Let's go to bed." He said with a smile. They make love, after he is holding her. "I'm tired. I love you." Sarah whispers. Aaron leans down and kisses her belly, "I love both of you." He whispers. The couple falls asleep in each other arms.

Four nights later, on Christmas Eve, they gathered in the family room; the fireplace was ablaze and the Christmas tree was shining. Jack and Lilly both were dressed in their Christmas pajamas. Mom sat down on the sofa beside of Dad, Lilly climbed up on her lap, holding her favorite teddy bear; Jack had settled in next to Dad. "Are we ready?" Dad asks. Everyone agreed that they were. Dad begins reading _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. Sarah observes her family, Jack was listening intently to the story, Lilly was pointing at the pictures; and Aaron was cheerfully reading. You could see in his eyes how much he loves his family. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled at the thought that next year, one more child would be listening to this story.

_**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**_

_-Clement Clarke Moore,_

_Twas the Night Before Christmas_


End file.
